The Mystery of the Moon's Tear
by Mama NikNak
Summary: What has made Kagome so mad at Inu Yasha? And why after eight years does Kagome's cousin make a surprize visit? And what is the story behind the strange stone that she wears around her neck, and the strange affect it has on the Scared jewel? ((pairings ar


"Kagome, come back here!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome turned around and screamed at him.

"I'm going home! Good bye!" With that she turned on her heels and stormed off into the forest. Inu Yasha growled and slowly pulled himself off the ground. Shippo came and stood next to him.

"You really did it this time. I've never seen her so mad." Inu Yasha turned and glared at Shippo.

"Shut up." He growled as he stood to his feet. Miroku walked over to them after talking to Sango.

"You know Inu Yasha; you've really hurt Kagome this time. You need to go apologize." Inu Yasha grumbled and picked up the Sacred jewel shard piece from the ground next to him. '_I can't believe that she threw this at me. Is she really that mad?_' Inu Yasha's ear's twitched and he growled as Miroku thumped him in the head with his staff.

"Well Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha pushed past the monk. "Stay out of this, monk." He growled as he walked off into the same direction Kagome had.

Kagome stood at the edge of the well. '_Should I go back? I mean, I shouldn't have thrown the shards at him. I should go get them back from him at least_.' She then remembered why she had left, and tears of anger filled her eyes. '_No, I'm not wanted there. He can just give them to Kikyo for all I care!_' She then stormed off across her yard, and into the house.

"Mom, Sota, grandpa; I'm back!" She called as she took off her shoes and left them by the door. She sighed as her own voice echoed back to her, and headed up stairs to her room. When she got there, she flopped herself onto her bed and just lay there for a second, her face buried in her pillows. With a heavy sigh, she rolled over onto her back, and stared up at her ceiling.

"Why does he always have to do this to me? Why must every time he looks at my like that my heart skips a beat? Why does he have to be so much trouble?" She asked no one as she felt frustration welling up in her chest.

"My guess would be that you love him." Kagome jumped and nearly fell over the side of her bed. She looked over to her door way to see a girl with long brown hair tied back into a braid that reached past her butt and mocking jade green eyes standing there, her arms crossed over her chest. Kagome felt her cheeks redden. The girl smiled and leaned on the door frame.

"What's wrong Kagome? You seem a little flustered." "Who…who are you?" Kagome asked as she stood to her feet. The girl laughed and started to walk towards her. She stopped within arms reach, and looked deep into Kagome eyes. There was something very familiar about those eyes, but Kagome couldn't seem to recall what is was. The girl then laughed.

"I knew it! You don't remember me!" Kagome gave her a blank look and the girl shrugged.

"Well, it has been what, eight years sense we have seen each other." Kagome's eyes widened then and a smile appeared on her face.

"Keita, is that you? Oh wow, it is you!" Kagome went and embraced the girl in a hug. Keita reached up and ruffled Kagome's hair.

"It took you long enough. How you been cuz?" Kagome sighed and sat back down on her bed and Keita plopped down on her belly next to her.

"Busy. When did you get here?" Keita rolled onto her side and propped her head on her hand.

"Earlier. I found the note to you from your mom. Oh yeah, they went to the beach house with some of Sota's friends, so they will be gone for a week. So it's just you and me. Oh and your mom also said that if you felt safer with having Inu Yasha stay with you, then he was welcome too." Kagome's head spun towards her cousin and she stared at her with wide eyes.

"Did she really say that? I mean…." Kagome's checks turned red and Keita laughed.

"So this Inu Yasha person is the guy you are in love with. Well, I am just going to have to meet this young man. Because you know how I am." Keita said as she looked up at Kagome. Kagome felt her heart catch in her chest. '_She, she looks like Koga right now. That is just too weird.'_ Kagome felt a small shiver run up her spine. Keita laughed.

"So you do love him! Your silence tells me so! Anyways, I'm playing tonight, you wanna come? I can get two people in for free." Kagome looked over at Keita and smiled.

"Really? You can do that? That would be wonderful! Where are you playing?" Keita got off the bed and stretched. She looked at Kagome and smiled.

"At a little place called the 'Demons Den'. So, what are you going to wear?" Kagome shivered at the name and then shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never been to a place like that before." Keita gave her a smile that always told Kagome that she had a idea.

"Well, I was hoping you would say that! I'll be right back!" With that Keita ran from the room and came back with a small duffle bag. Kagome looked at it with a look of question on her face. With a big smile on her face, Keita set the bag on the bed and turned to look at Kagome.

"Alright now, get undressed and let me see what I am working with." Kagome's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She quickly grabbed her shoulders, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? You want me to take my clothes off!" Keita put her hands on her hips and looked at Kagome.

"Well, you don't want to look stupid at the 'Den' do you? And besides we're both girls." She said cocking her eyebrow. Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"Well, no. Fine, just hold on a sec." Kagome went over to her window and shut it, pulling the shade down. '_That would be the last thing I need to have Inu Yasha coming in my window.' _She turned back around and started to pull her shirt up over her head. _'Wait a minute. Why would Inu Yasha even be here! It'll take him at least two more days to get over it.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she now stood before Keita in just her bra and underwear.

"Dude! What is that?" Keita asked staring at Kagome's chest.

"What!" Kagome quickly looked down to see the fused sacred jewel shard around her neck, resting right above her cleavage. '_How the? I thought that I threw this at Inu Yasha…how did it get back around my neck.' _ Kagome softly touched the jewel, feeling the strange pulse in it that seemed to grow stronger with every shard they found.

"Well Kagome, what is it? Where did you get that?" Keita asked as she continued to stare at it. Kagome snapped back into reality.

"Oh…it's the…I mean….its a gift. From Inu Yasha." Kagome stumbled over her words, then turned red at what she had just said. '_Oh man, if Inu Yasha was here to hear that, he would freak!' _Kagome heard Keita whistle softly and then heard her unzip her bag.

"Well, he must really like you then Kagome. I think that that is genuine sacred jewel there." Kagome nodded and then sighed. '_Oh I wish I knew what Inu Yasha is doing right now…I shouldn't have done what I did. I hope that he wont stay mad at me._'

"Hmmm… yup! This is the one! You'll look killer in this! Here, go put it on!" Keita said, throwing a black dress at Kagome.


End file.
